Yellow
by Maeve Oh
Summary: Aku disini untukmu. Sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sang pangeran pujaan disaat Sakura menangis karena ditinggalkan sahabatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? ONESHOT! A fict for Furu-pyon Please read and review!


...

-

-

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_-_

_-_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_-_

_-_

_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry_

_-_

_-_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_-_

_-_

_From this day on... now and forever more_

_-_

_-_

_You'll be in my heart_

_-_

_-_

_No matter what they say... You'll be here in my heart, always_

_-_

_-_

_..._

_-_

_-_

_Don't listen to them... cause what do you know,_

_-_

_-_

_we need each other to have to hold_

_-_

_-_

_They'll see in times... I know_

_-_

_-_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_-_

_-_

_I may not be with you, but you got to hold on_

_-_

_-_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_-_

_-_

_We'll show them together 'cause..._

_-_

_-_

_You'll be in my heart (believe me... you'll be in my heart)._

_-_

_-_

_..._

***

**A Naruto fic for Furu-pyon**

**Yellow **** Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rated: K+**

**Main Character: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

***

Awan mendung masih berada di atas langit, memuntahkan seluruh isinya ke bumi tanpa rasa kasihan. Tak terlihat dengan jelas bagi sebagian orang jika diatas masih ada awan mendung—langit hitam pekat dan menyisakan cahaya kilat berwarna kekuningan—yang terus menjadi atap bumi dari sore hari hingga malam hari.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Beberapa jam sudah berlangsung—tanpa henti, tanpa selaan sedikitpun. Semuanya seketika berubah—yang awalnya matahari dengan tanpa ampun memberikan sinarnya pada satu-satunya planet yang memungkinkan manusia untuk hidup ini menjadi sebaliknya saat sore hari tiba—membuat cuaca di wilayah tersebut menjadi dingin. Sedingin butiran-butiran air mata seseorang yang terus menangis dari sore hingga malam hari seperti air hujan yang turun. Ia kini duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku panjang dekat kolam kecil di tempat kenangannya bersama sahabatnya.

Ia adalah seorang gadis. Lebih tepatnya gadis sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Konohagakure. Ia duduk termenung sambil terus menangisi sahabatnya yang dari dulu terus menemaninya. Tapi sekarang sahabatnya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat kenangan mereka.

Sahabatnya telah tiada.

Gadis itu cukup cantik. Memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah jambu yang kini telah berantakkan. Mungkin tadi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena stres memikirkan kenangannya bersama sang sahabat. Ia memegang selembar surat di tangan kanannya. Tulisan-tulisan tersebut yang berasal dari tinta berwarna hitam terlihat luntur karena air matanya yang berjatuhan dan air hujan yang mengenai tulisan-tulisan itu. Tapi surat tersebut masih bisa terbaca. Dan gadis itu selalu membacanya berkali-kali. Setiap kali ia membacanya, air matanya juga selalu berjatuhan. Mungkin kali ini air matanya telah habis karena ia terus menangis.

_Untuk sahabatku tercinta, H__aruno Sakura._

_Sakura__, maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat berbicara denganmu langsung. Aku hanya dapat berbicara kepadamu lewat tulisan ini. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka apalagi menangis. Terima kasih atas semua pemberianmu selama ini._

_Dulu, aku pernah sempat pingsan karena aku tahu bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan meninggal. Apalagi karena aku terkena penyakit jantung. Maka dari itu, aku sama sekali tidak memberitahukanmu tentang hal tersebut karena aku takut kamu khawatir. Tapi meskipun semua ramalanku terbukti, aku tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Tapi ternyata, ramalanku tentang hal yang paling kutakuti itu terbukti. Dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengatakannya padamu._

_Mungkin ketika kamu membaca surat ini, aku telah tiada. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapi penyakit ini. Dan kenangan yang pernah kita lewati bersama akan kubawa terus sampai kita bertemu kembali di surga nanti._

_Dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat meneruskan perjuangan kita dalam mendapatkan cinta pangeran yang kita dambakan. Mungkin setelah ini Sai akan punya kekasih yang lebih baik dariku. Huh, payah sekali diriku ini. Dan aku akan mendoakanmu agar mendapatkan cinta Sasuke. Aku akan terus menyemangatimu. Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!_

_Dari sahabatmu terkasih, Yamanaka Ino._

Tangisannya kembali pecah. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Terlalu berat untuk melepaskan kepergian sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau berbicara tentang ramalanmu itu kepadaku, pasti aku akan terus berada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu, Ino." Kembali ia terisak, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tanpa ragu-ragu—walaupun surat dari sahabatnya akan hancur berantakkan.

Sakura, itulah nama gadis tersebut. Ia terus mengingat-ingat kenangannya bersama Ino, sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Terkadang ia tertawa sendiri ketika mengingat kenangan-kenangan mereka yang lucu. Terkadang ia juga merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi murung ketika mengingat kejadian mereka yang menyedihkan. Dan juga ia menangis kembali ketika mengingat salah satu kenangan mereka.

**Flashback**

"_Ino, sampai kapan kita terus mengejar pangeran pujaan kita?" Sakura bertanya sambil terus memandang pangeran pujaannya yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket bersama teman-temannya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan rambut 'aneh' yang berada di tengah lapangan._

_Ino mengangkat bahunya pelan. __"Entahlah. Pokoknya kita harus terus mendapatkan cinta pangeran pujaan kita. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Semangat Ino berkobar-kobar seperti api. Sakura mengangguk setuju, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia menunduk._

"_Tapi, Ino. Masing-masing pangeran pujaan kita mempunyai sifat yang sama, yaitu dingin seperti es." Sakura pasrah. Ia pun menarik nafas panjang._

"_Tapi tidak, Sakura. Mereka bisa merubah sifatnya. Lihat!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk dua orang pemuda yang sedang bersalaman. "Mereka tersenyum dan berbicara dengan sangat santai. Tidak ada yang namanya acuh tak acuh."_

_Salah seorang pemuda berhasil memasukkan bola. Dan seorang pemuda lain memberikan ucapan selamat dengan cara bersalaman ala pemain basket._

"_Keren sekali, Sasuke. Aku sedikit kagum padamu." puji Sai terhadap sahabatnya, Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyikut lengan sahabatnya itu dan mengambil sebuah botol air minum dari dalam tasnya._

"_Kau, Sai. Selalu memuji-muji orang seperti itu. Memang kau tidak tahu kalau aku juga sedikit kagum padamu?" Sasuke hanya menyeka keringatnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tasnya._

"_Kagum padaku, Sasuke? Apa yang kau kagumkan dari seorang Sai?" Sai hanya berbalik tanya._

"_Kau ini bagaimana, sih. Kau kira karya lukismu yang bagus itu tidak ada yang mengaguminya?" Sasuke meregangkan kakinya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga meregangkan kakinya seperti itu termasuk Sai._

_Sai merendahkan diri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. __"Lukisanku itu kan biasa saja. Semua orang juga berbakat untuk melukis seperti lukisanku itu."_

"_Iya deh. Tapi tetap saja aku kalah dalam hal melukis. Mungkin kalau aku mengalah dalam hal melukis, kau juga harus mengaku kalah dalam bermain basket." ucap Sasuke._

"_Enak saja. Aku juga jago dalam bermain basket. Ya...mungkin tidak sehebat kau." ucap Sai merendahkan dirinya lagi._

_Sakura__ dan Ino hanya memandang dua pemuda tadi dengan sangat kagum. Mereka benar-benar sangat mengagumi mereka berdua. Mereka tersenyum sendiri._

"_Tapi, Ino. Mengapa sampai sekarang kita tidak bisa mendapatkan mereka? Padahal kita ini kan sudah mau lulus sekolah menengah atas. Apa memang mereka tidak menyukai kita?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Terdengar desahan panjang dari mulut Ino._

"_Kita harus menunggu, Sakura. Dan aku berjanji akan menunggu Sai sampai akhir hayatku." Ino berjanji dan segera disambut sebuah senyuman dari Sakura._

"_Ya, aku juga berjanji akan menunggu Sasuke sampai akhir hayatku." Sakura mengulang ucapan Ino. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka saling bertatapan._

"_Bagaimana kita berlomba untuk mendapatkan cinta mereka?"_

_Sakura__ memikirkan ucapan Ino. Seketika ia mengangguk kecil. "Boleh. Siapa yang lebih dahulu mendapatkan cinta pangeran pujaan kita, berarti dia yang menang."_

"_Deal?" Ino menjulurkan tangannya dengan antusias._

_Sakura tersenyum seraya__ menyambut uluran tangan Ino. "Deal!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Ino..." desahnya pelan. "Bagaimana kau akan memenangi pertandingan kita itu kalau kau sendiri sudah pergi. Apa aku harus berjuang sendiri? Apa aku harus menang tanpa bertanding denganmu?"

Sakura tersenyum, tertawa kecil diantara senyumannya yang sangat ia paksakan. "Tapi sepertinya diantara kita berdua tidak ada yang memenangi pertandingan ini." Sakura memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Dadanya sangat sesak. Ia meringis diantara sela tangis dan senyumannya yang semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Mungkin jika waktu bisa diulang, aku akan memilih untuk ikut bersamamu." Sakura kembali berdesah. Air matanya terus terhapus air hujan yang bukannya semakin lama semakin mereda malah menjadi semakin deras. Surat yang tadi dipegangnya dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya yang merupakan pemberian dari Ino saat ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas.

Sakura mengambil tasnya, menaruhnya di atas pangkuannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk tasnya dengan pelan. "Aku sudah membawa semua pakaianku untuk menyusulmu. Aku juga sudah membawa pakaianmu. Tapi aku lupa untuk membawa makanan kesukaan kita. Umm, apa aku harus ke rumahku dulu untuk mengambil makanan itu?" tanyanya. Entah pada siapa ia tunjukkan.

Sakura terdiam, menyadari kebodohannya yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Hahaha... Aku ini sangat bodoh, ya. Saat ini aku kan sedang kabur dari rumah untuk menyusulmu. Tidak mungkin jika aku pulang hanya untuk mengambil makanan itu." Sakura tertawa pelan. Mungkin saat ini orang-orang yang melihat keadaannya sekarang menganggap Hinata adalah orang yang kurang waras.

"Ino, jika tiba-tiba Sai mencarimu, aku harus mengatakan apa kepadanya? Tidak mungkin jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau telah meninggal, kan?" Sakura menatap selembar foto yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam tasnya. Ia berbicara pada foto tersebut—bukan fotonya, lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang berada di foto tersebut.

Dari ujung taman di bawah sebuah pohon tua, terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian sampai ujung kaki berwarna putih yang rambut pirangnya terurai panjang. Kakinya tidak menapak tanah. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum sekaligus sedih melihat gadis yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat kolam. Wajah gadis di bawah pohon tua itu sangat pucat. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang duduk di dekat kolam dengan sangat sedih. Tapi ia menutup kesedihannya itu dengan senyumannya.

Senyumannya yang begitu pahit.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Semoga kau bisa menghadapi semua ini tanpaku. Dan semoga kau berhasil dalam mendapatkan cinta pangeran pujaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah mengaku kalah dalam pertandingan kita. _Ganbatte!_" ucap gadis itu sambil terus memandang gadis yang duduk di bangku dekat kolam kecil itu. Ia pun segera memandang ke langit luas. Air hujan yang masih turun dengan deras tidak membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup seperti gadis atau sahabatnya yang sekarang dipisahkan oleh dua alam itu. "Sai, aku ingin kau mencintaiku saat ini juga. Meskipun aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu, aku pasti akan dapat merasakan cinta tulus darimu." Ia pun kembali memandang sahabatnya. "Arigatou, Sakura. Arigatou, Sai. _Ja! Aishiteru_..."

Gadis itu pun menghilang. Seandainya saat itu Sakura tidak menangis dan tidak turun hujan deras, mungkin Sakura akan dapat mendengar suara sang sahabat yang sekarang benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ino?" Sakura terheran-heran. "Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Ino. Apakah Ino benar-benar ada disini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mencari-cari Ino seperti mencari seekor anak kucing.

"Ino!"

...

"Ino!"

...

"Ino!"

...

"Ino..."

...

"Ino..." semakin lama, teriakan Sakura makin melemah. Dan pada akhirnya ia menangis lagi dan kembali duduk di bangku panjang tadi.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar sudah frustasi. Ia pun kembali menangis. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "I—no..." lirihnya.

***

"I—no...""

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia masih mendengar suara hujan yang masih deras. Tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak basah, serasa air hujan tidak mengguyur tubuhnya. Sakura pun membuka kedua matanya.

Ketika ia mendongak ke atas, ternyata ada sebuah payung yang menutupinya. Ia pun kini dibuat bingung. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Kini ia merasakan jika tubuhnya sedang ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Ia melihat tubuhnya, ternyata memang benar. Ada seseorang yang memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya dari arah belakang.

"Sakura..." sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari arah belakang. Ia tersentak. Tetapi ia masih terlalu takut untuk memutar kepalanya. Ia pikir pasti ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Tapi ia kenal betul suara itu. Suara yang jarang ia dengar keluar dari mulut sang pemilik. Itulah suara sering membayang-bayanginya.

"Sa-sasuke?" tanyanya heran tanpa menoleh. Sakura masih terlalu takut untuk menoleh. "Ka-kau di-disini? Se-sedang a-apa kau di-disini?" tanya Sakura berkali-kali. Cuaca yang sangat dingin dan kehadiran sang pangeran pujaannya membuat Sakura berbicara terbata-bata.

"Aku disini untukmu."

Seketika tubuh Sakura terkulai lemas dan seperti melayang. _Aku disini untukmu_. Kalimat tersebut memiliki arti bahwa sekarang Sasuke mulai menyukainya. Ia kembali terngiang-ngiang tentang pertandingannya dengan Ino. Sakura kembali menangis. Kini tangisannya lebih besar daripada yang sebelumnya.

Sasuke pindah posisi. Sekarang ia duduk di samping Sakura, melepaskan payungnya dan sekarang ia mencoba untuk memeluk Sakura agar berhenti menangis—serta memberikan kehangatan untuk gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Tapi tangisan Sakura masih saja belum mereda.

"Aku disini untukmu, Sakura. Janganlah menangis. Meskipun sekarang kau telah ditinggalkan sahabatmu, tapi aku bersedia untuk menggantikannya dan menemanimu sampai akhir hayat nanti." ucap Sasuke dalam keadaan memeluk Sakura. Kini mereka berdua telah basah kuyup diguyur hujan deras.

Tangis Sakura kian mereda. "Aishiteru, Sasuke." ucap Sakura setelah tangisnya mereda.

"Aishiteru." balas Sasuke. Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Sasuke masih ingin menghangatkan Sakura yang kedinginan. "Untuk selamanya."

-

_Seandainya mungkin..._

_ku mampu terbang ke awan..._

_detik ini jua..._

_kuakan melayang ke sana_

_kan ku bawa pula..._

_dirimu..._

_yang selalu kusayang..._

_bersama..._

_berdua..._

_kita bahagia..._

-

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Tidak, Sakura. Tidak akan pernah."

-

_Kasih..._

_dengarlah..._

_hatiku berkata_

_aku cinta kepada..._

_dirimu sayang..._

_kasih percayalah kepada diriku..._

_hidup matiku hanya untukmu..._

-

Seketika hujan yang begitu deras segera mereda. Sasuke dan Sakura segera bangkit dari bangku. Setelah itu Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Mereka sama sekali tidak melepaskannya—begitu erat.

'Ino, pertandingan ini akan kuserahkan kemenangannya kepadamu.' gumam Sakura sambil menatap bintang yang paling terang. Bintang tersebut berkelap-kelip seakan mengerti apa yang Sakura ucapkan.

'Sakura, dalam hal ini, engkaulah yang menjadi pemenang sejatinya.' ucap sang bintang jelmaan sang sahabat yang dulu pernah menemani Sakura.

-

-

_Look at the star__;_

_-_

_-_

_look how they shine for you_

_-_

_-_

_and everything you do_

_-_

_-_

_there were all yellow_

_-_

_-_

_I swam across_

_-_

_-_

_I jumped across for you_

_-_

_-_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_-_

_-_

_and it was all yellow_

_-_

_-_

_..._

_-_

_-_

_I drew a line; I drew a line for you_

_-_

_-_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_-_

_-_

_and it was all yellow_

_-_

_-_

***

**The End**

***

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk Furu-senpai!! XD Ini hasilnya, senpai. Suka ngga? Suka ya? *maksa* *ditelen Furu-senpai*

Oiya, fic ini juga kupersembahkan untuk seorang sahabatku yang tinggal di Jepang *melodramatis mode: on* *ditendang karena curcol* Sekalian buat Kishi-sama *Kishi-sama: gue ga minta!!*

Entah mengapa fic ini muncul di otakku tiba-tiba, padahal lagi mikir plot yang cocok—ehh... kebesit buat ngedit fic yang udah kesimpen lama di kompie. Jadi tinggal kuedit biar lebih enak (?) dibaca. Hohoho XP Gimana? Suka?

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saia ini. Saran, kritik, pendapat, dan yang lain silahkan tulis lewat review.

Salam hangat,

Uchiha Sasurin Katsuya


End file.
